Holgersson's Revolution
Holgersson's Revolution is a transition of power in Sweden from 24 January to 7 February 2020 in which Supreme Commander Fredrik Holgersson, after the dissolution of the Great Council formed during the first phase of the 2020 Swedish Crisis, militarily seized power and declared himself Chancellor. While stating that his position was a "transitional leadership position" and that he would reform the Riksdag, many believed the event was a coup and staged a mass protest. It was not until the formation of the Liten-Riksdag and the implementation of temporary martial law that the protests ended. The event was not a revolution per se; rather, its name was chosen to parallel Messerschmidt's Revolution and the other revolutions of the Winter of Democracy. Prelude Dissolution of the Great Council The Great Council was a short-lived governmental body formed on 1 January 2020 by the governors of each Swedish county following the complete destruction of government by the 2020 Stockholm bombings. Alva Odenberg was selected to be the Acting Prime Minister (APM) and initially raised no suspicions, but on the 9th evidence connecting her to the bombings was found. The connection was dismissed until the 17th, when a confession by Tommy Edgren fully incriminated her and she was arrested. That same day, police raided Drottningholm Palace (where the Great Council held their meetings) and dissolved it, stating that it was possible that it was a plot for her to seize leadership. The Great Council never reformed, and the nation was left governmentless once more. The "Revolution" The Takeover On 24 January 2020, Supreme Commander Fredrik Holgersson - Odenberg's main critic - was described by a close advisor to be "too fed up at the lack of good leadership in the country" and was "in a grumpy mood all day". At noon, he ordered a small detachment of military forces to secure the city, and announced from the Humlegarden that he would take over leadership of the nation in the new position of Chancellor. In the announcement he said that "With the lack of a government, someone needs to step up and take charge"; also, when asked why he did not simply become Prime Minister, he responded "The Riksdag chooses the Prime Minister". The Protests Protests began immediately, with people storming the streets of Stockholm in protests. Not too long after, it became a coordinated goal for the protesters to take over Drottningholm Palace to depose Holgersson; a few have also tried to take other buildings such as Bonde Palace, those these attempts were short-lived. On the 25th, protesters appealed to King Christopher II to use his executive powers to remove Holgersson. By this point Drottningholm Island was completely closed off and police set up and defended barricades, but during the night, camps were set up along the shoreline and "raids" on the Palace were attempted. The ruins of Stockholm Palace and Rosenbad were occupied despite police presence, with some citizens even attempting to form their own government. On the 26th, National Police Commissioner David Linderoth announced the arrest of a lead protester, whose identity remains confidential. The camps on Drottningholm were destroyed and protesters were driven back, but violence only increased. Police vehicles were set on fire and increasing numbers of police were injured; 5 reportedly died from their wounds. Military presence quickly swept in to control the protests. The Dissipation With the introduction of temporary martial law, protests quickly dissipated. To end any remaining protests, on 1 February Holgersson announced the creation of the Liten-Riksdag, and 8 former protesters volunteered to join. The protests officially ended on the 7th. Category:Winter of Democracy revolutions